


И эпилог станет новым прологом

by almostnovember



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Emperor Ling Yao, Fix-It, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, WTF Combat, ling yao is the best, ling yao needs a hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Линг чувствует себя немного глупо, сбегая через окно из собственного дворца. Черепица скользит под ногами — недавно прошёл дождь, и дышать так легко, что кружится голова.
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 6





	И эпилог станет новым прологом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Homeless Anime & Manga 2019  
> Бета — jihiri_kuro
> 
> Формат "собери драббл из девяти однострочников"

Камень поблескивает сквозь стекло.   
— Эта вещь… В самом деле, она способна даровать бессмертие?   
Император говорит тихо, его голос немного хриплый после долгого молчания.   
Линг кивает.   
Император откидывается на подушки, трёт морщинистыми ладонями виски.   
— Унеси его, — наконец произносит он.   
Это, наверное, последнее, что Линг ожидает услышать, и поэтому не успевает себя одёрнуть.   
— Отец?  
Император невесело усмехается.   
— Я не альмедик, и никогда не пытался учиться этому, — говорит он, — но разве стоит бессмертие одного человека стольких жизней?   
Взгляд его остаётся прямым и ясным, несмотря на болезнь.   
Лингу ничего не остаётся, кроме как поклониться и развернуться к выходу из покоев.   
— Когда ты станешь императором, — настигает его голос, — ты сумеешь правильно распорядиться этим.   
— Да, отец.   
У Линга ком в горле, император — как всегда — насквозь его видит. Линг знает, о чем он. Стекло под пальцами обжигает холодом. 

Люди шепчутся у него за спиной. Лингу семнадцать, и дворец кажется огромным и невероятно тесным при этом.   
«Всего лишь мальчишка», — слышит он.   
«Настоящее безумие — доверить ему страну!» — приглушённо доносится из-за дверей.   
«Следует задуматься о назначении регента», — шелестит где-то справа.   
«Нельзя оставлять власть в руках клана Яо».   
Линг растягивает губы в хищной ухмылке, и кто-то явно давится своими же словами.   
Ран Фан следует за ним, болезненно выпрямив спину, и это настолько не похоже на её обычные плавные движения, что заставляет происходящее казаться дурным сном.   
С момента погребальной церемонии проходит около шестидесяти часов, прежде чем ему удаётся хоть немного поспать.   
«Император сам объявил его своим наследником», — негромко произносит кто-то, и только тогда гул понемногу стихает.   
Линг трёт виски холодными пальцами. Одни цифры не сходятся с другими настолько, что это кажется издевательством. 

Линг открывает глаза, продолжая размеренно дышать. Тёмный силуэт мягко движется от стены, слегка отводит левую руку назад.   
— Здравствуй, Ши из клана Тэй.   
Тот молча бросается вперёд.   
Кинжал звенит по полу, выбитый из руки.   
Неудачливого убийцу, тихо подвывающего от боли в сломанном запястье, выводит Ран Фан.   
Линг медленно проводит пальцами по собственному лицу. Ничего. Ни следа крови. 

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Линг, и он вообще не уверен, что это правильное решение, но Мэй-чан не отводит взгляда, и, — научи меня.   
Она, конечно, знает, зачем. Но не отказывается.   
От количества формул ноют виски. У Линга есть целых два часа до следующего приёма, и почти час перед первой утренней аудиенцией, и это настоящее богатство.   
— Если Ал спросит — я не буду ему врать, — говорит Мэй-чан, машинально внося поправку в уже почти дописанную формулу.   
— Я и не собирался просить тебя об этом.   
— Даже если это будет приказом, — тихо продолжает она.   
Линг поднимает голову от записей.   
— Я не собираюсь отдавать приказы, ради выполнения которых может понадобиться переступить через себя, — резко сообщает он.

В развалинах гуляет ветер. Песок забивается в волосы, скрипит на зубах и царапает кожу.   
Линг не знает, как именно алхимики Ксеркса защитили эти книги от времени, — но вот холодный переплёт под его пальцами, и на страницах вполне различимы символы… Линг не сразу осознает, что понимает написанное. Он осторожно закрывает книгу и помещает её в заплечный мешок к трём остальным.

— Я говорю не об обмене.   
Истина смотрит на него пустыми глазами. Это должно казаться жутким, но вместо страха Линг чувствует только усталость.   
— Мне не сдалось знание, и я не собираюсь заключать с тобой никаких сделок. Он принадлежит мне. Верни его.   
Истина хохочет. В пустоте не должно быть никакого эха, но звук отражается от чего-то. Стеклянный сосуд трескается в руке, и почему-то это больно так, словно осколки прорезают ладонь насквозь.  
От вспышки перед глазами плавают цветные круги.  
Белое.   
В ушах звенит. Линг медленно разжимает пальцы. Вымазанные кровью осколки падают на пол с тихим стуком. Ладонь противно ноет.   
Красное.   
Эффект от негромкого чужого смешка — как от удара током.   
Линг закрывает глаза.   
Чёрное.   
Он не собирается падать в обморок, просто усталость — откуда только взявшаяся — невыносимо давит на плечи. 

«В конечном итоге, — думает иногда Линг, — это мой выбор. С самого начала.»   
Грид, конечно, знает об этом, но молчит. 

До весны примерно два часа, до рассвета — четыре.   
Линг чувствует себя немного глупо, сбегая через окно из собственного дворца. Черепица скользит под ногами — недавно прошёл дождь, и дышать так легко, что кружится голова. У Линга за спиной сто двадцать четыре покушения, и восемьдесят семь из них совершались ночью. Когда чужое присутствие начинает чувствоваться особенно остро, он даже не оборачивается.   
— Мне казалось, императору следует быть более осторожным.   
Линг пожимает плечами:  
— Почему-то я сомневаюсь что ты пришёл убить меня.   
Грид садится рядом, с лёгким недоумением рассматривает примеривающегося к руке москита.   
«Отравится», — машинально думает Линг.   
«Вот ещё», — ухмыляется Грид беззвучно.   
Линг успевает почувствовать эту ухмылку губами, когда Грид наклоняется к нему. 

«Ты — мой», — говорит иногда Грид, как будто это объясняет вообще всё на свете.   
Линг не сразу понимает, что в переводе с гридского это значит «Я люблю тебя».


End file.
